


Marry Me?

by TheEmcee



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. At a café one day, Robin randomly blurts out the question and it catches Guy by surprise. Robin/Guy Slash. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors, or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: I just started watching this show (still in season 1, so yeah), but it's awesome! I love it and I think Robin and Guy would make a cute, hot, and sexy couple. So, I decided to write this. Hope y'all like it! R&R. Enjoy!

Marry Me

"Marry me?"

Robin watched as Guy's entire body stilled, rigid with great intensity. The cup of coffee is still in his hand, hanging in mid air seemingly paused in time as the taller man's brain registered Robin's question. Guy's blue eyes were wide with shock and surprise and…and uncertainty. That made his gut clench and coil and churn. He watched as Guy returned to himself, blinking and setting the coffee cup down on the table. Shifting in his chair, his boyfriend of six years straightened up, his body still tense and stiff.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

"What did you say?" Guy asked him.

For a brief second, but not for the first time in his life, Robin wanted to punch the man. Honestly, he knew for a fact that Guy wasn't deaf and the fact that he had paused when he was about to take a sip of his coffee proved that he had heard Robin. This was torture. He knew that Guy had heard him and yet he wanted it repeated anyway, as though getting it out the first time hadn't been hard enough. Well, it had been hard! Very hard. Extremely hard, actually.

But Robin had spent an enormous amount of time thinking about this. Why wouldn't he? Marriage was not something that one joked around with. It was serious business and he wanted Guy to know that he was very much serious about it. He had thought about everything. Naturally, it would be a small wedding. Between the two of them, they had very few friends and their families were no longer with them, so it would be a small wedding. It'd be an outdoor wedding unless Guy preferred for it to be indoors. Whatever Guy wanted was fine. Getting married in the summer sounded like the best idea; winter was too cold, spring too wet, and fall was a mixture of both.

If he wanted to, Guy would be free to choose the venue. They were both work with the catering… He didn't have a ring yet, but he would be getting paid this coming Thursday and, after the bills, he'd have enough to add to what he had already managed to save up. The ring wouldn't be much, a simple band of gold as a matter of fact, but it was all Robin really needed to let the world know that Guy was his and his alone. No one else was allowed to claim him and no one ever would.

They had been together six years anyway as they had started dating in their junior year of college. It was time that they got married and settled down. Robin was no longer in the Army; he wouldn't be going on anymore tours or anything like that, what with having been injured and all. Guy worked as a security guard in the prison and Robin was now working at as a councilor for a victim's center. The two of them had been living together for five years – Robin had asked Guy to live with him on their first year anniversary – and they were basically a married couple already. Surely, making it official wouldn't be a big deal.

Apparently, he had been mistaken.

"Robin… This is a big step," Guy said, looking even more unsure and uncertain. Robin knew why and he knew that most of it wasn't aimed at him or the marriage proposal.

Before they had gotten together, there had been this girl, Marian, whom they both had an eye for (although it wasn't until much later that Robin found out that Guy's eyes had been focused more on him than her). Marian had led Guy on for a long time before she finally told him that she was interested in Robin and not him. Already seeing himself as incompetent and having low enough self-esteem, Guy had taken the blow very hard. He had refused to talk or even look at Marian or Robin for weeks afterwards, preferring to keep his eyes downcast as he ducked out of classes and around corners. It broke Robin's heart and he broke up with Marian because of it. She hadn't taken it well – although Robin had tried his best to be as gentle and caring as he could when he told her that they weren't working out – and she had been rather…despondent and crestfallen. After a while, however, she apologized to them both and even gave them their blessing. They talked every once in a while, but nothing more than that.

However, that didn't mean that all of Guy's self-loathing and hatred had evaporated into thin air. Robin knew very well that Guy hated himself and that he tried his best to find something good in him. Since they had started dating, he had become a bit more self-assured, but the doubt that he had in himself was still there, buried deep, and it only reared its ugly head during important periods. Like right now. Even now, after six years of being together and loving one another, Guy was afraid that Robin would one day wake up and no longer want him. Despite the fact that Robin would often tell Guy how incredible he was and that he'd had him almost every night, Guy still thought that, still believed it, deep down.

It broke Robin's heart.

"I realize that. I've thought it all through. I have," Robin told him. He placed a hand over one of Guy's hands and he felt the tremor in it and he squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't shy away because you don't think I'm serious. I've been meaning to ask you for months now."

"Months?" Guy asked, looking a bit dumbfounded. Why was it that he believed he was not deserving of love and happiness?

"Yes, months. Guy, we've been together for six years. There's no one else that I could possibly want. Believe me," Robin told him, scooter his chair closer to Guy's. Why he had to blurt the question out in a café was beyond him, but he wasn't going to take it back at all.

"I do. I do believe you. I'm just…" Guy trailed off. Robin leaned over the table and kissed his boyfriend tenderly, trying to rely all of the love and acceptance he felt for the taller man into their kiss. When Guy kissed him back, Robin inwardly leapt for joy, knowing that his battle was pretty much won.

"What if this doesn't work out?" Guy asked him when they pulled away and ended the kiss. Robin gave him a reassuring smile and stroked his cheek.

"Marriages take work. A lot of work. But I'm willing to do the work if you are," he said.

"Of course I'm willing to do the work. Who else do you expect would make up for you lack of effort?" Guy retorted, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"You weren't complaining about my lack of effort last night. From where I was laying, it seemed that you liked impaling yourself on my cock," Robin quipped, his smile turning into a smirk.

"That was because you were too tired from work to actually do anything but just lay there. I had other plans, which you didn't argue with by the way," Guy said, quirking an eye brow at him. Ah, there was his boyfriend. Robin laughed and kissed Guy again, hungrily, passionately, and with promise.

"Well then, I'll show you just how much effort I can give tonight," he promised.

"I look forward to it," Guy replied.

"So… Is that a 'yes' then, love?" Robin asked, wagging his eye brows and smiling softly. Guy rolled his eyes but was unable to stop a smile of his own from spreading across his face. He looked hot when he smirked, but he was breathtaking when a real, genuine smile was on his face.

"Yes, Robin. Yes, I will marry you," Guy answered him. Robin kissed him again and caressed Guy's neck, his fingers light and teasing. When Guy shifted in his chair, he knew that his caresses had affected his boyfriend in more ways than one.

"But I pick the venue," Guy told him, his eyes flashing, daring Robin to object. He didn't of course.

"Anywhere you'd like," Robin said.

"Outdoors, preferably," Guy added. Robin grinned at him, his brown eyes light.

"I was going to let you decide, but I am very glad you picked outdoors." Robin sat back and they sipped their beverages. Guy suddenly flashed him a grin.

"Don't I get a ring?" Robin threw his head back and laughed merrily. He loved this man; he truly did with all of his body, heart and soul.

"Of course you'll get a ring. I want to make sure everyone on this planet knows whose cock belongs in your ass," Robin said.

"You're so possessive, Robin," Guy teased him before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, when you wear those leather pants and that tight leather jacket of yours, can you blame me?" Robin asked him.

His heart felt light as Guy laughed. His entire being was practically radiating with joy and happiness. After six years, they would be getting married. They were getting married.

Bloody hell, he was getting married.


End file.
